A Hat in History
by DRN002
Summary: Mustache Girl is kicking herself daily for messing up her friendship with Hat Kid. However, while leaving Hat Kid left her a Time Piece. It doesn't work as intended, and she ends up going to a mirror world similar, yet different to her own!


Mustache Girl was a bit of a wreck. After her heart-shattering realization that what she considered "Bad-Guys" were in general better than she was, she wanted to take it all back. A part of her wished Hat Kid never showed up, but she really just wanted to be Hat Kid's friend again. She was the closest thing Mustache Girl ever had to a best friend, which...well, it wasn't a very high bar considering the only people she ever knew were a band of Mafia goons who beat her up at every opportunity.

Still, she had that littlest bit of childlike hope remaining in her body. She was given a second chance, one last Time Piece to right all her wrongs. With this, she could fix it all! Her and Hat Kid would be the best of friends, and she just knew it! Oh, they'd have sleepovers, and tea parties, and tell campfire stories…

But the issue was the Time Piece wasn't working properly.

Mustache Girl thought she had a pretty good grip on how they worked, just grab the hourglass and think about how far back you wanted to go, and you were there in a second. However, something seemed wrong with this Time Piece. When she woke up with it, it glowed the usual purple that would be expected of one, but its color was slowly distorting. By now, it was a sickly pale green color.

The other large issue was it wouldn't bring her back far enough, not even close. Instead, whenever she tried to go back, it just brought her back to the end of the battle with Hat Kid. One hard thwack of her umbrella later, and she just woke up back in Mafia Town, Time Piece by her side.

She was a persistent girl, she tried it 5 or 10 times, and it just kept giving the same result. Eventually, even Mustache Girl reached her wits end. "Why won't you work, you goodwill-quality piece of crud!" She shouted, throwing it onto the ground. As it would quickly turn out, this was not a wise idea. Instead of returning her to a few second before with the hourglass back in hand, it just..stayed there for a few seconds. She stared at it for a few seconds, confused, until suddenly, the green light began to morph and distort, and in a fit of panic Mustache Girl ran for her life.

The light quickly became a vortex, sucking her in with a force more powerful than any Mafia punch. Oddly, she got a quick peek at a nearby Mafia goon, who was just staring in surprise and...not being sucked in at all.

Before she could really process it, she lost her grip on the metal beam she had been clutching onto for dear life, and was sucked into the vortex.

All was black for a few seconds, until Mustache Girl opened her eyes. Mafia Town again?! And this time the Time Piece had not re-appeared beside her.

Well, she thought it was Mafia town, but...something was off. She got up, hoping it had just reappeared somewhere else. Hat Kid found her first in the fountain, so maybe it was there. She slowly rose herself to her feet, dusting herself off. She took a look at the sky. Again, similar...but not all correct. There was one particular rainbow balloon floating across the skyline.

Habit took over her for a second as she reached into her pocket for the slingshot she used to often bother the Mafia. Instinct told her to shoot the balloon down. New balloon were rather expensive, or so she assumed, and popping them was a great way of annoying the Mafia! But then the slingshot wasn't there, she took a deep breath and let out an annoyed "Alright."

She hopped onto a nearby rock formation, because the Mafia were in hot pursuit as usual. She didn't get all that great a look at them, but they also seemed off. She kept walking, noting how everything seemed almost normal, but not quite right. There was a new building here, one missing there, and other small things like that.

Finally, she climbed up the rocks and onto a random platform that she never really knew the purpose of. It just seemed like a support structure. But no, there was a ton of parts scattered over the place, and a door. She felt compelled to open it up and look inside. To which she did.

She expected a Mafia ambush, or something of the sort, but instead there was a fit-looking man leaning over a table, reading blueprints and muttering to himself. He heard the door close, and turned around to look at the girl.

"Why, hello there, little fella!" He merrily called out to her.

He stood up and turned around, walking over to Mustache Girl. He then crouched down so they were both at eye level.

"My name's Thor. I'm an inventor! What are ya' doin' here in my workshop? Oh wait, are ya' lookin' for escape from that nasty Mafia? Did'ja loose your parents? Don't worry, I'll help ya' find 'em."

Mustache Girl looked quizzically at the man. He was unfamiliar, mostly...but she swore she saw that hat with Hat Kid's possessions. Whatever the case, she looked up at him and replied.

"H-Hi, Thor. Call me.." She cleared her throat, trying to shake off the nervousness. " Call me Mustache Girl! N-no, I am not looking for my parents. I..uh, was actually looking for a friend I know. I call her Hat Kid. She wears a purple kind of dress, and a long yellow cape...Do you know her?"

"Can't say I do...though, now that you mention it, I think I've seen her runnin' round these parts lately."

'Good, she's still here,' Mustache Girl thought to herself. "Well, thank you for helping. I'd loooove to stay and chat, but I gotta run! I need to find her!" She said, turning around.

"Now you hold on one minute, little missie. Before you go, I want ya' ta' have somethin'. For the road, ya see." He said, grabbing an umbrella from his workbench.

"This mean motha' is packing a new and improved grapplin' 'ook!" Mustache Girl grabbed it eagerly. "This oughta help me looking for her! Thanks, Mr. Thor!" She said, running out the door with childish glee.

"What a strange little fellow that was." Thor said, shaking his head and going back to his workbench.

The umbrella, as well as providing a GRAPPLING HOOK was a very effective weapon for holding back the Mafia. Muuuch more effective than trying to run away from them, or use her fists.

After a few more minutes of searching, and frankly exhilarating travel with hooks, the sound of an old man's laugh drew her in. She followed the sound, and to her surprise found Hat Kid fighting a batch of Mafia goons in front of the long-abandoned Tailor shop! She tried to jump down to her to lend a helping hand, but the old man stopped her.

"Well, Well, Well, where do we think we're going?" He asked, blocking Mustache Girl with his hand. Mustache Girl tried to get around him, but he held her back and she could only watch Hat Kid walk away after pummeling one last goon. "Trying to harm our Hat Kid, are we?"

"N-No! Hat Kid! Ugh...I've been searching all day for her! Just who are you, anyway?"

"Name's Tim. I'm the CEO of Time. I sent both Hat Kid and Timmy on missions to get Time Pieces, and I can just smell one on ya."

"That's...really creepy," Mustache Girl said, slightly freaked. "Look, 'Tim' I don't know who you are, but I don't have one! I just need to talk to Hat Kid!"

However, as she thought for a brief second, something about what Tim said puzzled her. 'Who is Timmy?' she thought. Whenever she saw Hat Kid, and even when she broke onto her spaceship, it was just Hat Kid. No sign of this 'Timmy' chap. She thought Hat Kid had come here alone!

"Fine. I'll let you through. Just don't mess up their missions, or I might be seeing you again!" He laughed before floating off to find Hat Kid as well.

The next glimpse Mustache Girl caught of Hat Kid was her collecting golden tickets for the Mafia vault. Mustache Girl always knew they existed, but never bothered to find the tickets. However, she did see one on some girders…

A race against time ensued, but Mustache Girl got it before Hat Kid even knew she was there. She hid herself in an alley, knowing Hat Kid would search every nook and cranny for this ticket.

It came faster than she thought, and a familiar pitter-patter of light steps came walking up the street to where she was hiding. She readied herself, before pouncing with all her might onto Hat Kid, knocking her to the ground.

Mustache Girl immediately teared up a bit, blubbering out apologies and such. Well, she was, until she quickly realized it wasn't Hat Kid she tackled.

She blushed a bit and looked away. "I'm...I'm sorry about that! Are you all right? Wait…"

She studied his face, and thought back to what Tim said.

"Are you that 'Timmy' fellow?"

NOTES:

Credit to ImmortalCoelacanth#6776 on Discord for help proofreading and feedback!

Why did I write this? Well, there was a Timmy account ( TelekeneticCoop) on Twitter who I wanted to RP with, and my imagination kinda went wild thinking.

BONUS! The original outline I pitched the story to them with:

"So this is post original game. Hat Kid flew off in her spaceship, Mustache Girl is upset about this. She considers Hat Kid the best friend she'd had, and wants another chance. This Time Piece begins to glow a peculiar green rather than purple, and she finds out that she didn't quite have the grip on Time Pieces she thought she did and in a fit of rage throwing it onto the ground, which shattered it. It creates a green black hole, which pulls her in. She ends up in the prototype version of Mafia Town. There, she discovers she owns an island to herself (rad!) and meets Tim the CEO of Time and Thor the Inventor while trying to chase after Hat Kid. However, Timmy and Hat Kid split up to pursue different Time Pieces, and MU ends up hug-tackling Timmy thinking it was Hat Kid."


End file.
